Why is it so Hot in here?
by xanime-manga-writerx
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha...are having perverted dreams? Read and find out!
1. Too Hot for ones self!

Me: I have done a lot of stories so far and so I really would love it if you read some of my work. Ok, have fun reading this one!  
  
My friend: This story was achieved because of a box of candy and a very late night sleep-over. Please excuse our perverted ways. We felt it was necessary to spice things up between everyone, including Shippo and his new "friend" Kagai [meaning mischief in Japanese just so you know]  
  
~Wow! Is it Hot in here?~  
  
~INUYASHA'S DREAM~  
  
==================  
  
Inuyasha was walking in the forest, after a very brutal battle while getting the shards. Inuyasha then spotted some sort of hot spring or lake. He came to the lake very cautiously and looked at the figure that was there. "Who can that be?" Inuyasha then came a little closer to the figure. Then the figure turned around and he saw that it was Kagome. Her body had water droplets that went down her nipples and tummy. Inuyasha could feel himself harden, but he wasn't all the way there, yet. Kagome smiled and then pulled herself out of the hot spring and then looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was now hornier than ever and then touched Kagome's soft skin and then he made his way to her breasts…  
  
===================  
  
~END DREAM~  
  
===================  
  
Inuyasha was then awakened by Kagome, who was screaming cause of a little bug. "SHUT UP ALL READY!" Inuyasha then bumped his head on a tree branch, that he was sleeping on. Kagome then looked up at him with a serious/angry look on her face. Kagome then looked at the ground, and smirked. "Hehehe…SIT BOY!!! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome then left while Inuyasha fell to the ground, making his feelings of the dream, he just had fade away right as he hit the log in the holly area.   
  
===================  
  
Kagome was walking furiously away. When she heard a strange yet familiar sound. "AHHHHH!!! KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!!" said a girl, not to far from where Kagome was standing. Kagome ran to the yell, she then jumped out of the bushes…to see, well, Miroku…rubbing a girls butt and enjoying it at the same time. Kagome then had an anime tear fall down her face, as she walked up to Miroku and pinched his hand. "OUCH!" Miroku then stopped rubbing and he grabbed his hand in pain. "*SIGH*, what in the world did ya do to this poor girl?" Kagome looked at him as the girl ran far away. Miroku then sat down. "I just want a woman to bear my child that's all…unless you want me to get you pregnant?" Kagome looked at him, and then kind of moved herself away by baby steps. 'Why is every one so weird today? First it was Inuyasha…now Miroku? No wait a minute…Miroku is always that way. But for Inuyasha, now that's a different story.' Kagome was so caught in her thoughts that, well, she hit her head into a tree branch…and passed out.   
  
~KAGOME'S DREAM~  
  
==================  
  
"Inuyasha…Inuyasha." Kagome said walking to a hot spring and then seeing Inuyasha getting undressed, she sang "HALLOLUIA HALLOLUIA!" as she saw the holly grail, between his legs. She blushed like there was no tomorrow, as she ripped off her dress and jumped into the springs. As Inuyasha looked up, she hit the water just in time. Kagome then looked up from the waters edge and swam closer to Inuyasha…to get a better view. As she approached she then put her warm hands to his bare, muscular chest and felt him purr and his hard deep breathing. Kagome then kissed his neck and worked her way up to his soft wet lips. Inuyasha then worked his way down to her soft, yet firm breasts….  
  
===================  
  
~END DREAM! SORRY GUYS!~  
  
===================  
  
Sango was walking through the forest trying to find Kagome and the others…when she heard. Miroku saying "Holly shit! FUCK!" while thinking something she shouldn't. She ran to Miroku's perverted voice. "WHAT THE HELL?! K-Kagome? You rotten perverted monk." Sango then ran to Kagome's aid. At this time Inuyasha comes strolling into the scene with Shippo and his new "friend" Kagai. Inuyasha runs to Kagome's side and then looks at Miroku with a mean ass stare. "What the fuck did you do to her?!" Inuyasha now very pissed came up to Miroku, while clutching his hand in a fist. Miroku then looked confused at everyone. "W-wait! You think I-I did something to Kagome?" Miroku was now very scared seeing Inuyasha's fist in his face. Sango put Kagome gently down and looked at Inuyasha. "Wait a minute, and let the pervert explain." Sango then grabbed Inuyasha's clutched fist and pulled it down. So Miroku began to explain himself.  
  
==================  
  
Me: Hehehe! I love what my friend and I can do! Hehehe, it's fun putting people in suspense!  
  
My friend: Muh ha ha ha ha see you next chapter…  
  
Kagome: I really love the dream parts…so romantic…or should I say, nasty.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah…really, but I kind of liked it. Ha ha ha.  
  
Shippo: When do I get my glory time?  
  
My friend: Shippo! Hold your horses! You'll get your love scene too…..maybe in the next chapter...depends on how the story unfolds…  
  
Sesshomaru:…I really love you "My friend"! come with me to the hot spring, and I'll show you a good time. So you can put it in the story.  
  
Me:…*WIDENED EYES*  
  
My friend: ….ermmmm….I don't know…um maybe you should ask me later, but don't count on it…  
  
Kouga: well to bad I'm not in this story. Or I would have shown "Me" a good time. Are ya with me Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru: YES! *GRABS "MY FIEND" AND TAKES OFF…UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER*  
  
Me:…ok. NEXT CHAPTER IT IS! *RUNS RIGHT BEHIND SESSHORMARU AND "MY FRIEND"*  
  
Kouga: WAIT FOR ME!!! *RUNS AND PICKS UP "ME"* 


	2. Dreams are real?

Me: Hi there! Ok my friend now is writing stories to and her name is xkagaix and she is the person "My friend" that has been on here ever since the beginning…well almost.  
  
~Dreams are now real?~  
  
~INUYASHA'S DREAM~  
  
=================  
  
Inuyasha then "wakes" next to Kagome who was bare naked. He put his arm around her and then pulls her closer. "K-Kagome …are you awake?" Inuyasha's eyes met hers as she woke up. "yeah…and you where the first thing I saw, before I woke up, that is." Kagome still looking in his golden faded eyes, and put her hand on his naked bare chest. Inuyasha smiled as she did what ever she wanted, and then kissed her forehead. Kagome looked up and then shifted her body. Her lips met his, and Kagome kissed his dry yet soft lips. He kissed her in a passionate way…  
  
==================  
  
~END DREAM~  
  
==================  
  
[we're going to do this next part…kind of like role playing]  
  
Shippo lead Kagai to a hot spring, where the steam of the spring and the heat came off of the nice, slender, hot spring water.  
  
Kagai sat down at the edge and stuck her feet in longingly next to Shippo. "What a beautiful place. When did you find it?"  
  
Shippo looked at her then, he looked at the sky…he was still standing. "I-I found…well, my dad showed me this place long when I was just a little fox kit."  
  
"Oh! That's nice." she said as she played with her tail.  
  
Shippo watched as she played around with her tail. 'Hehehe. She looks so cute that way.' Shippo thought to himself and walked over and sat next to her.  
  
" I wish I had my bathing suit its so beautiful and quiet here." Kagai watched the suns reflection off the steamy water, as she flipped her feet up and down.  
  
===============  
  
Inuyasha awakened from his scary dream, of Kagome when she got old. Inuyasha's eyes just widened when the slightest thought of Kagome and her odd saggy boobs crossed his mind. Inuyasha was now scared at also the thought of Kikyo when she was old and had saggy boobs. His eyes just kept on getting bigger and bigger. Inuyasha shook his head and tried not to think such things. Oddly enough he wanted Kagome to say the "s" word.  
  
================  
  
Me: It's now 4:01 in the morning and we're still writing…cause were still motivated!  
  
Kouga: Jacqui! I BELONG TO KASANDRA! NOT YOU!  
  
Kagome: Hmp…"me" you are SSSOOOOO rude! I will NOT look like that thank you very much!  
  
Me:…hey! A little spice to waken Inuyasha up that's all…lol!  
  
Shippo: When are we going to get back to my scene its just now getting good!  
  
Me:….maybe "xkagaix" might want to answer that…lol!  
  
Xkagaix: sure if "me" is up to it!  
  
Me:…………..ummmmmmmmm…..let me think hard on this….  
  
Kagai: oh come on party pooper!  
  
Me: *SIGH! GOES UP AND HUGS KOUGA*…ummm…ok!  
  
Jacqui: this is what you deserve…*SMACK*  
  
Kouga: Ladies, ladies, we can work this out how 'bout Kagome just goes out with me then there is no arguing…….hopefully.  
  
Inuyasha: *EVIL STARE! WALKS OVER TO KOUGA AND KICKS HIS NUTS* …will that change your mind now?  
  
Me:….so violent….KEEP AWAY FROM ME!!!!!! *RUNS AND HIDES BEHIND A SKINNY TREE*  
  
Xkagaix: okay lets get back to the story now shall we?……..  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ says the Inuyasha crew! @.@-this is Shippo right now…he is very confused on how the story is going along…@.@ 


	3. True Puppy Love!

Me: I'm not writing right now…so xkagaix and I'll join in once and a while…so this chapter is xkagaix writing…and a little me…good night: zzzzzzzZZZZZZZ!  
  
Xkagaix: Okay lets turn it over to Kagai, and Shippo.  
  
Shippo looks into Kagai's beautiful hazel eyes as the setting sun reflects off the water into her eyes.  
  
Kagai suddenly feels Shippo's eyes meet hers and she looks at the sun suddenly and she jumps up and runs yelling behind her "I've got to get home I'll see you later!"  
  
=====================  
  
Sesshomaru calmly walks down the road jumping out of the way just in time. For if he had not moved Kagai would have ran right into him…..  
  
Xkagaix: Sorry about the last couple of paragraphs I'm getting better though….they were a little weak but soon there will be some true ROMANCE!!  
  
======================  
  
~MIROKU'S DREAM~  
  
======================  
  
Miroku was minding his own business taking a bath at the hot springs when he fell asleep……Sango was bringing him breakfast naked…just how he liked it when all off a sudden she collapsed on top of him and he was free to do what ever he pleased with her…. So he does as you can imagine…  
  
=============END DREAM===========  
  
Miroku awoke to the sudden voice of Sango and Kagome approaching he was greatly disappointed at first but then he realized that if he hid under water until they got undressed then he could see a show…so he did …  
  
Kagome and Sango pulled off their shirts and skirts and laid out their towels on the rocks….when a nasty trick came over him he would simply soak their towels and hid them in the woods so that Sango would be strande with him and his dream could come true….  
  
The girls got in and swam around for awhile when Miroku came and got in…after a while the got out in search for their towels Miroku said that Kagome could borrow his towel to go get some more and then he made his move……  
  
He pounced on Sango nearly knocking the wind out of her and kissed her sticking his tong into her mouth and rolling it around as long as he could until he had to gasp for air…..expecting a slap on the cheek he prepared for the blow but instead got a kiss in return……Halleluiah, Halleluiah, Halleluiah sang Miroku in his head. As she pulled him close and he could feel her naked body next to his, but not wanting to ruin it he didn't try anything to Sangos relief and just as they pulled apart Kagome walked up with the towels……..Kagome watched the two while they got up and pulled away from each other. To there relief Kagome saw nothing. She just handed them there towels…she didn't see anything cause she was reading her English book for a test at school. Miroku then winked at Sango, and Sango exchanged the gesture.  
  
==================  
  
Sesshomaru still walking, saw a person…or a woman. And he kind of stopped and then hid behind a tree. "she" sang a song to herself, not noticing Sesshomaru was watching her. *DEEP BREATHE IN* Sesshomaru then walked over to her and, sat down next to her. Akki was confused and wanted to know, '…why in the world…did I really know this guy?' Akki was staring at his golden shining eyes, that were sparkling in the suns rays. From over the mountain top. Sesshomaru looked at her. 'I know her…I-I just don't remember where though…GOD I REALLY WISH I NEVER HAD FEELINGS….oh well, I have them now.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Akki still confused, looked at the ground and sighed. Sesshomaru put one of his arms around her. "are you ok?" Akki pushed his arm away from her. She started to cry. "I-I don't e-even know you. A-and you just come out of know where and hug me think that! What the hell is your problem?!" Akki stood up and walked only a foot when, Sesshomaru then just hugged her from her back. "I don't really know who you are…but. I have this really weird feeling about you…like you are a part of me in a sense." Akki's eyes just grew more with pain and fury. She then just grabbed his arm…but didn't pull it away.   
  
===================  
  
Me: the last paragraph was mine and the rest was xkagaix's so I really like it though….it had a lot more spice then mine! So I really hopped you liked it!  
  
Akki: Hi! I'm really new at this sort of thing…so go easy on me! Lol  
  
Sesshomaru: I really like my part in the romantic field. It was fun but I want…well you know.  
  
Miroku: I really loved that kiss that me and Sango had to do. Didn't you think so Sango?  
  
Sango: whatever its not like I actually like you or anything!  
  
Inuyasha: *STILL AN EVIL STARE AT KOUGA*  
  
Kouga: *COMES UP TO INUYASHA ND BITCH SLAPS HIM*  
  
Inuyasha: *GOES OVER TO BUY A SHOT GUN*  
  
Kouga: *CHOKES INUYASHA TO DEATH*  
  
Me: *WIDENED EYES AT THE BOTH OF THEM*  
  
Kagome:…such baka's! *RUNS OFF TO THE HOT SPRING*  
  
Miroku: WAIT FOR ME KAGOME!! *RUNS AFTER KAGOME IN THE SPRING*  
  
Inuyasha & Kouga: (they are both still trying to kill each other…but agrees to go kill Miroku first!) *BOTH RUNS TOWARDS TO SPRING*  
  
Xkagaix:…okay….Hehehe! Ummm…back to the story now! *PUTS ON POLICE UNIFORM AND RUNS WITH A WHISTEL IN HER MOUTH TO STOP INUYASHA AND KOUGA FROM KILLING MIROKU* 


	4. That Evening

Me: I really kind of liked this one…not to much. While I'm writing Sesshomaru and Akki. And xkagaix wrote about Miroku and Sango.  
  
~That evening~  
  
===========  
  
Miroku and Sango were at the spring together when all of a sudden Sango jumped at Miroku and met his soft lips… Miroku then slid his tong in her mouth liking her saliva…as soon as Sango let him do this he felt like he had LOTS of freedom and he attacked her more viciously tearing off her swim suit and then slowly his and shoving his body against her kissing her as if he stopped he would die. He then lifted her over to a very shallow lagoon where they would have privacy while Sango lost her virginity. When Miroku laid her down he laid down on her straddling her legs. He then continued by licking and squeezing her breasts and thudding his body against her as fast and as hard as he could against her area. After he was bored of this he lifted up and shifted his body so that he could enter her core. After inter vales of this for about a two hours or so they stopped reluctantly to rest………  
  
=========================  
  
~Sesshomaru and Akki~  
  
=========================  
  
Sesshomaru stopped pulling Akki's arm. Akki now was confused. He turned around and kissed Akki's soft yet dry lips. Akki's eyes were then wide, but Akki then returned the kiss with her own. Sesshomaru was amazed at this and then looked at her. "Akki…I-I want you forever in my life and my life only." he kind of sounded demandingly. Akki put her arms around his neck, Sesshomaru then laid then both down the cool wet grass. Akki could feel her spine chill. Sesshomaru then turned them both over so that Akki was on top. Sesshomaru grabbed her top and ripped it off. Akki looked at him then laid down. Sesshomaru could feel her soft breasts on his chest as she did so. Akki then kissed his wet lips, and entered her tongue to play around. Sesshomaru opened his mouth letting her tongue adventure around. Sesshomaru grabbed the rest of her clothes and ripped them right off. Akki grabbed his and ripped them off to. Sesshomaru now round again so that Akki was touching the warm grass. Sesshomaru looked at her reddish brown eyes. Akki looked at him. "will it hurt…that much?" Sesshomaru's eyes then looked down, he quietly looked up at her. "It depends. On how good I can be." Sesshomaru then tried to comfort her so that she didn't scream so much. Akki before crying looked at him. "I-I love you Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru smiled and then entered her lustful wet slip. And grabbed her breast at the same time. He went in and out, harder and harder. Akki moan and squealed, but trying her not to scream so loud. Sesshomaru kept on going harder and harder, thrusting himself. He kept at this pace until Akki gave out this huge scream. He dropped on, but then moved himself fast. Akki now just lost her virginity…so did Sesshomaru….I think. "Are you ok?" Akki cradled up next to his muscular chest and nodded….  
  
================  
  
Me: *SPEECHLESS*  
  
Xkagaix: I thought it was good…so far.  
  
Sesshomaru: I like it a lot.  
  
Kouga: *MOUTH DROPPED*  
  
Inuyasha: I want my sex scene to be just like that.  
  
Akki: Wow! I didn't knew I had it in me….I'm good. *SNAPS FINGERS*  
  
Me: Well just wait Inuyasha. You will get your chance.  
  
Sesshomaru: See Inuyasha. You will maybe get some in the next chapter.   
  
Inuyasha: why does my brother get to have sex before me?! *MUMMBLES THINGS TO HIMSELF*  
  
Xkagaix: okay…lets just get to the story now. *TRUNS THE PAGE* 


	5. Love is SO mean words from Inuyasha

Me: Sorry for the misspelled words in the last chapter. *CRIES*  
  
~Love~  
  
===========  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones left at the camp. Everyone else was in their perverted dream land. Miroku really was in his, alright. But with someone.   
  
============  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was cooking ramin noodles. Inuyasha loved ramin noodles, so he walks up to her and watches her cook. Inuyasha was right behind her, when Kagome turned around and was embraced in his arms. Her eyes were huge, when he did this. But slowly then closed. She put her arms around his body. Inuyasha put his head closer to hers and whispered. "Kagome…" Kagome looked up. "What Inuyasha?" Kagome knew what he was going to say…but wanted to hear him say it. "I-I love you…" Kagome then put her hand to his cheek. She smiled and then Inuyasha opened his eyes. "I love you to…Inuyasha." Inuyasha now held her closer then ever. Kagome hugged back but soon stopped. Inuyasha watched as Kagome pulled herself away from him. She smiled, and he smiled back. Kagome came close to Inuyasha's lustful lips and kissed them very kind and sweetly. Inuyasha closed his eyes as this happened. She then pulled away to get some ramin for him to eat. He watched as she delicately plopped the noodles into the bowl and turned to give it to him. "They are hot so be careful….." 'just like you' thought Kagome as Inuyasha held out his bowl for more.   
  
=======================  
  
Xkagaix: how do you like it so far "me" and I are sort of both writing this paragraph……getting hot enough yet?!  
  
======Her Dream==========  
  
Sango was deep asleep when Miroku wrapped himself around her before falling asleep……. Sango was dreaming that she was sitting on a rocking chair knitting clothes for her children as she watched her three boys, and five girls playing in the yard with each other when Miroku came up and rubbed her chest "you look tiered go lay down….." So she did and with in two minutes Miroku was there wanting to love on her….. So as she laid there he started to fondle with her hair as she looked into his eyes he then kissed her long and tenderly wanting to push her over the edge…….  
  
===============  
  
Kouga sniffed the air longingly, smelling that Kagome was in "heat" and howling with delight he happened to pick up her scent but was to eager to find Kagome and to touch her he didn't notice the strong smell of Inuyasha….Kouga ran as quietly as he could to her camp hoping she was alone and oddly enough she was "alone"….. in an instant he was upon her licking her and biting her playfully but strong in places where he knew should turn her on and after about ten minutes of wrestling with him Kagome relaxed and thought desperately of Inuyasha……  
  
===============   
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, he smelled Kouga and suddenly remembering she was in heat. Ran hard in the direction of camp getting there just in time to stop Kouga from fulfilling himself to the fullest…. "Kouga….", "Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but, she's mine now, so back off mutt-face!" he screamed as Kagome submitted herself to him…reluctantly though, Inuyasha thought gratefully…  
  
================  
  
Sango awoke to the voice of Miroku shaking her and saying "Aikou, Aikou wake up you're dreaming…. Sango sat up and kissed him forgetting the fact that they were both naked "I love you my Aikou…" she whispered as he held her…  
  
=================  
  
Inuyasha plunged at Kouga who dropped Kagome on the grass so he could better face his opponent… they fought a long and brutal battle until Kouga finally says " I'll be back to get her for once and for all…" he yelled as he disappeared into the forest…Inuyasha suck out his tongue. Kagome looking at Inuyasha, then turned her head. Inuyasha cam up to her. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?…or better yet. Did you and him do something with each other?" Inuyasha was now very pissed, not even hearing what Kagome had to say, he just walked away. Kagome running after him yelled. "Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Inuyasha didn't even turn around….  
  
=============  
  
Me: What will Inuyasha do next?  
  
Xkagaix:…  
  
Sesshomaru: I really want more. More! MORE!   
  
Me:…more what?  
  
Shippo: *CRY* I really want a sex scene like Inuyasha and the others.  
  
Kagai:…ok I'll show you some time.  
  
Kagome: I really liked it when Kouga kissed me.  
  
Kouga: *BLUSH*  
  
Inuyasha: *VERY EVIL STARE*  
  
Kouga: Go choke yourself Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: grrrr…you dumb ass! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!  
  
Me: Hehehe…ok people brake it up! Brake it up!  
  
Xkagaix: *GLARE* okay! Lets get back now to the story!  
  
Jacqui: Kouga I long for your kiss….  
  
Me: *EVILER STARE THEN INUYASHA'S STARE* 


	6. Kagome's Reascue?

Me: Hi fans! And people. I just want to add a couple of people to shout to. HI darkangel1410!! HI kirarie!! And hi Jacqui-Chan!! That's all I wanted to say…and plus my story. Lol have fun! Wait! Before you read, "my friend" is not going to be here that much…sorry.  
  
~Kagome's Rescue?~  
  
===============  
  
Kouga had ran all the way to his den. He then took off his armor, and laid on his straw bed. 'Why can't Inuyasha just drop died?! Wait…doesn't he have Kikyo? If he does, then why does he still have Kagome? That bastard!! Once I find out how to get Kagome back I'll kick his ass!!' Kouga was so caught in his thought, that he was one minute wide eyed and the next dreaming.  
  
===============  
  
Me: sorry 'bout this. But when xkagaix makes her first story, go and read it. Lol! Do ya get it? Read it not see it! Lol! Ummm….any ways, back to the story now!  
  
===============  
  
Naraku was sitting in his huge ass castle as always. He was bored just sitting around. So he sent some demons to go play with Inuyasha and the others, hoping to get some action from this. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Kagai, and Sango where just doing their own thing, right when the stupid demons came. Inuyasha had his sword out, like he was ready for anything. Kagome being scared grabbed her bow and arrow. Sango looked around, she didn't see nor hear that demons where near by. Miroku was in a village taking valuable items with him, like some silk, jewels, clothes, pots and amazingly enough, he also took the chef's daughter…what a dumb monk he is. Sango was just walking with Kirara when the demons came. Kirara hissed and growled, "Kirara what-" Sango was cut off, when a demon jumped out of know where and sliced her armor off. Sango only missed barely enough not to be killed. Inuyasha was having fun killing things again. Kagome was having trouble just keeping the demons away. Miroku was just riding on the wagon thing and then heard something in the back of the wagon. He looked back to see, a demon on his wagon's side. Miroku was almost bit, but the demon creator tried to make it's way up where Miroku was, he looked at it and tried to keep it's mouth to it's self…using his foot to push it away. That really didn't work…how sad. Naraku was watching through a crystal, or whatever ball, he chuckled in an evil voice. "You will soon die Inuyasha. Every soon." Naraku watched until he then saw Sango. "Master. What are you thinking?" said his little girl, Antan Enjeru.   
  
==============  
  
Me: This means: Dark Angel in Japanese, she was named after darkangel1410.   
  
Kagome: this chapter was a bummer.  
  
Sesshomaru: Really! I wasn't even in it! *RUNS AWAY CRYING*  
  
Kouga: I really wonder what I will do next?  
  
Me: Dakudaku! Ore iyagaru Jacqui-Chan…*SAIBI MIYARU*  
  
Jacqui: what?  
  
Shippo: lol! Hai!  
  
Kagome: lol, lmao!  
  
Sesshomaru: Evil "Me"! You should no say such things!  
  
Me: sorry for the Japanese saying…see ya in the next chapter!  
  
Inuyasha: *CAME UP TO KOUGA AND TIED A ROPE AROUND IS HEAD* Yeah! See ya in the next chapter!  
  
Me: *WIDENED EYE'S…WALKS SIDEWAYS AND FAR AWAY FROM INUYASHA* 


	7. Naraku and Sango?

Me: sorry about the short chapter…my bad. This one will hopefully be as long as the others.  
  
~Naraku and Sango?~  
  
================  
  
"Nothing Antan Enjeru. Go to your room." Antan left but with a sad face on, Naraku was watching Sango fight. "GOD DAMNTI!!!!" Inuyasha yelled and then grabbed Kagome and Sango. "Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said with a cute smile on her face. Sango rolled her eyes, 'well this is better then the both of them yelling like crazy all the time. Specking of which…what did Inuyasha and Kagome do when…well Miroku and I where in the spring?' Sango wondered while Naraku's demons came closer. Naraku still watching then told the demons to only get Sango. They followed orders and grabbed Sango right out of Inuyasha's arms. Sango trying to remove the demons arm then gave up. "Fuck. Today just can't get any fucken worse, now can it?" Sango was carried off to Naraku's castle. Kagome looked up to see right when Sango was grabbed.  
  
=================  
  
"Shit! Damn Naraku!!!" Miroku shouted, it hurt everyone's ears. Kagome looked at Miroku, "what did you and Sango do when me and Inuyasha where all alone at the camp?" Kagome asked very scared of Miroku and what he was going to maybe do. "He probably had sex with her or something." Inuyasha said sitting down holding his sword up in between his legs while crossing his legs. "…how did you know that me and Sango had sex? Ah never mind…I'm going to beat Naraku up and take Sango back!'' Miroku was walking into the direction where Naraku's castle was. Inuyasha's mouth just dropped and then he ran up beside Miroku and put his hand on Miroku's shoulder, "So you did have sex with Sango?" Inuyasha asked as if he was an idiot and never done sex before…wait. He really hasn't done sex yet…I think.  
  
===Naraku's Castle===  
  
"Bering her in here." Naraku demanded from his demons. They brought Sango inside and put her in front of Naraku. "So Sango. How do you like my home?" Naraku asked really weird like. Sango looked at him, she turned her head and looked the other way. "Now don't be that way Sango…" Naraku walked over towards her and grabbed her chin, turned her head his way and kissed her lust, pink lips. Sango looked at him then pulled herself away from him. "Are you crazy!! Did ya hit your head hard on something?" Sango kind of liked the kiss, but was confused that he did such a thing. Naraku brushed his hair that fell in front of him and came really close to Sango.  
  
=============  
  
Me: See what Sango does in next chapter and what will Miroku do when he finds out something that Naraku says to Sango.  
  
Kagome: Was it cool kissing Naraku, Sango?  
  
Sango: *BLUSH*  
  
Miroku: *DEATH STARE AT NARAKU*  
  
Inuyasha: *EVILER DIEDLY STARE THEN MIROKU'S*  
  
Sesshomaru: Put me in!!  
  
Naraku: Hehehe, Inuyasha and Miroku should know how to treat ladies.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh! I'll show you teach!! *GRABS HIS SWORD AND PULLS UP HIS SLEEVE*  
  
Miroku: *GRABS HIS STAFF*  
  
Me: Okay…back to story now! 


End file.
